


iPod Challange (Percico)

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, but only in one drabble, ipod shuffle challange, short fanfic, they're not drabbles idk why everyone is saying they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: Percico AU's ~iPod Shuffle ChallengeRules;1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional  idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle3. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.4. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them up (if you’re writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection.





	iPod Challange (Percico)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or songs; writing this was purely for fun. 
> 
> (Also, sorry these are so short - it's my first time doing a challange like this)

** I hate you, I love you (Gnash, feat. Olivie O’brien) **

_Why do I love you?_

_Why do I just have to look into your eyes and feel like everything could be alright when you smile my way?_

_Why does my heart burst when our eyes connect, even for just a second?_

Nico gazed at Percy from his seat at his father’s table, watching his unrequited love from a distance.

Percy was joking around, his hands making wide gestures, spinning Annabeth around occasionally.

Jealousy turned inside Nico, making his stomach clench and his heart hurt.

Not for the first time Nico wished he was Annabeth: wished he was as smart, as beautiful, as feminine.

But he wasn’t.

 

 

 

** My Dilemma 2.0 (Selena Gomez & The Scene) **

So what if Nico wanted Percy? So what if he was totally in love with him since he was ten years old and the older boy had saved him and his sister from a monster? _So what_ if Percy just wouldn’t stop haunting Nico’s dreams and thoughts?

Nico didn’t care about that (he didn’t – _really_ ).

Sighing, Nico watched Percy interact with another camper – no doubt charming them as much as he did everyone around him.

To the outside world Percy was happy, cheerful, light; but Nico knew the truth. Nico knew of the darkness lurking in those eyes – had grown to both fear and love it. It was the ultimate dilemma: love or flee? Nico had always been a runner, but he didn’t _want_ to be that anymore. Not when they were finally so close.

 

 

 

 

** Who Says (Selena Gomez & The Scene)  **

It took years for Nico to grow self-confidence. It took years for Nico to accept himself for who he was. It took years to outgrow from Will’s obsessive pushing and hurtful words.

A frown crossed Nico’s face at remembering how negative his ex-boyfriend always was with him: never believing what he said, dismissing his thoughts as ridiculous, and always wanting to touch him even though Nico asked and explained for him not to.

But then Percy came along and broke down Nico’s walls.

Percy, who kept telling him he was beautiful for who he was.

 

 

 

 

** Pyromania (Cascada, Radio Edit)  **

Around these parts, _everyone_ knew of ‘ _that di Angelo boy’_.

‘ _That di Angelo boy’_ who loved to dance, drink, and drive.

‘ _That di Angelo boy’_ who didn’t care about anything or anyone but having a good time – (it drove his father up the wall, which was all the more reason why Nico fed fuel to the fire).

Shaking his hips to the loud Nightclub beat, feeling the sweat make his clothing cling to his skin, Nico danced and danced and danced; nodding his head to the music, hoping to make the cover news again to piss off his father (but no doubt _daddy-dear_ would dish out millions of dollars to cover it up).

This just pissed him even more off.

But, after taking a stumble and falling into a handsome, green-eyed man’s arms – Nico felt a small, little-less-angry flutter beat in his chest.

 

 

 

 

** Smile (Avril Lavigne)  **

The world had been so grey to Nico for such a long time.

The world was grey since his mother died.

The world was grey since his sister died.

The world was grey since his father barely looked at him without a negative comment.

The world was so grey and Nico felt like that grey was now embodied in his bones – and Grey _never_ smiles.

It was a grey day, too, when Nico stumbled into a man with green eyes who saw the world in nothing but colour.

_“Heya, Daisy.”_

Offended, Nico replied “ _I ain’t no daisy_.”

The man laughed – a happy sound that caused something to flutter in Nico’s heart.

A few months later that flutter turned to a thump, and then a deep, loving, red beat.

It barely took longer for Nico to smile again; the man, Percy, always finding a reason for Nico to do so.

 

 

 

 

** Firework (Katy Perry) **

“You’re like a firework,” Percy whispers once again that night on Half-Blood Hill, watching the fireworks.

Nico scoffs at this, because if anyone was a firework than it was Percy.

Percy, with his crooked smile and dazzling eyes; his nerve and bravery – not someone like Nico, who hid and ran from anything he could.

Nico told his boyfriend this, but then it was Percy’s turn to scoff.

“You don’t realise how amazing you are Neeks,” he replied. “You shine and sparkle like the red fireworks there,” he pointed left, “And your kind and patient like the blue ones there,” Percy pointed to the right, “There’s so much more to you, and you just need to see and believe it.”

 

 

 

 

** Anything (Hedley) **

All his life Percy was told he couldn’t do _this_ and he couldn’t do _that_.

Percy eventually learnt to say _“Fuck off_ ” to them and do what they said he couldn’t just to piss them off even more.

He was spiteful like that.

So, even though it took years, Percy learnt to overcome his dyslexia and ADHD; he went to university and studied classics to prove he could be _something_ when everyone had only said he would amount to nothing.

Uni was were Percy met Nico, who instead of saying “Fuck Off,” loudly shouted “Screw that!”

And, _well_ , Percy fell deep and hard.

 

 

 

 

** Two black Cadillacs (Carrie Underwood) **

Nico had thought his marriage to Will was good: they laughed, went out on dates, never argued for that long . . .

But then, one day, Will started to hold his phone tighter – closer.

Sometimes, Nico couldn’t even reach his husband on his phone anymore.

Naturally suspicious and curious, Nico waited till the phone bill arrived and his husband was asleep to check over the highest number of calls, and Nico found a strange number that he was sure didn’t belong to anyone they knew. So, Nico called it.

“ _Hello_?” A man’s voice breathed, “Hey, Will, _Babe_ , you okay?”

Ice gripped Nico and he slammed the phone down.

There were a few more phone calls like this with hurtful words and yelling; though Nico eventually learnt that the man, Percy, was a lover of Will’s who didn’t know he was married.

A few months later they cooked up a plan and Will had a sudden, tragic, death.

Nico and Percy met for the first time at the funeral –sharing a secretive smile.

They got married three weeks later.  

 

 

 

 

** I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry)  **

Perci was always one for trying out new things: kissing another girl, for example, was one of said ‘new things’.

It was at a school party thrown by her cousin, Tyler. There, Perci felt like experimenting like everyone else was apparently doing – also, the fact that she had gotten into a massive argument with her boyfriend didn’t hurt said experiment either.

Gazing around Perci spotted a girl hunched alone in a corner, drink clutched tightly in her hands.

Smirking, Perci strode over and flirted like her life depended on it

The other girl’s name was Nikki, and she had big brown eyes like an ox.

Later, in the bathroom with Nikki’s legs round her waist, Perci couldn’t help but become addicted to kissing her lips – they tasted of vanilla.

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” Nikki gasped, grasping Perci’s flimsy shirt in a fist.

Perci didn’t reply, just smiled secretively and continued working on giving the other girl a hicky.

 _Screw you Andy_ , Perci thought, _I don’t need a man when kissing a girl feels this good_.

 

 

 

 

** In the Name of Love (Martin Garrix) **

Even though love hurts-

Even though love can be dark and scary-

Even though love can be hurtful and upsetting, vicious and unforgiving-

Nico also knows love can be beautiful and bright, hopeful and pure-

And Nico knew and learnt all this beautiful, strange madness from none other than Percy Jackson.

And though this love sometimes killed him when he saw the other boy kissing his girlfriend, even though this love killed him every time Percy chose Annabeth over him – Nico would continue to choose this morbid fate over any other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry I haven’t updated anything in so long. It’s been rough tho: my family and I are being evicted from our home and my days have been filled with boxes and bins and tears. So, for those who have stuck around: Thank you. I hope you will accept these drabbles as my apology. Writing these helped take some of the pain away. I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
